customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Barney
Start a Wiki Custom Time Warner Cable Kids Wiki 2,935 Pages Add new page Popular pages Community Explore in: Barney Barney & Friends Through the Years Edit Comments Share Over the years of Barney episodes, home videos, stage shows and music cassette/CD. Contentsshow Classic (1998-2002)Edit Barney & the Backyard Gang (1988-1991)Edit The home video series that started at all. VideosEdit The Backyard Show (1988) Three Wishes (1989) A Day at the Beach (1989) Waiting for Santa (1990) Campfire Sing-Along (1990) Barney Goes to School (1990) Barney in Concert (1991) Rock with Barney (1991) Barney & Friends Edit The Award-Winning Television Show. First Generation (1992-1997)Edit Season 1 (1992)Edit The Queen of Make-Believe (4/6/1992) My Family's Just Right for Me (4/7/1992) Playing It Safe (4/8/1992) Hop to It! (4/9/1992) Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! (4/10/1992) Four Seasons Day (4/13/1992) The Treasure of Rainbow Beard (4/14/1992) Going Places! (4/15/1992) Caring Means Sharing (4/16/1992) Down on Barney's Farm (4/17/1992) What's That Shadow? (4/20/1992) Happy Birthday, Barney! (4/21/1992) Alphabet Soup! (4/22/1992) Our Earth, Our Home (4/23/1992) Let's Help Mother Goose! (4/24/1992) Be a Friend (4/27/1992) I Just Love Bugs (4/28/1992) When I Grow Up... (4/29/1992) 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! (4/30/1992) Practice Makes Music (5/1/1992) Hi, Neighbor! (5/4/1992) A Camping We Will Go! (5/5/1992) A Splash Party, Please (5/6/1992) Carnival of Numbers (5/7/1992) A World of Music (5/8/1992) Doctor Barney is Here! (5/11/1992) Oh, What a Day! (5/12/1992) Home Sweet Homes (5/13/1992) Hola, Mexico! (5/14/1992) Everyone is Special (5/15/1992) Barney's Magical Musical Adventure (9/14/1992) Season 2 (1993)Edit Falling for Autumn! (9/27/1993) Grandparents are Grand! (9/28/1993) May I Help You? (9/29/1993) Red, Blue and Circles Too! (9/30/1993) Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose! (10/1/1993) Hoo's in the Forest? (10/4/1993) I Can Do That! (10/5/1993) Grown-Ups for a Day! (10/6/1993) Picture This! (10/7/1993) Look at Me, I'm 3! (10/8/1993) The Exercise Circus! (10/11/1993) My Favorite Things (10/12/1993) The Dentist Makes Me Smile (10/13/1993) Stop, Look and Be Safe! (10/14/1993) An Adventure in Make-Believe (10/15/1993) The Alphabet Zoo (10/18/1993) Having Tens of Fun! (10/19/1993) A Very Special Delivery! (10/20/1993) Love to Read, with Barney (12/19/1993) Barney Live! in New York City (8/3/1994) Imagination Island (10/4/1994) Season 3 (1995-1999)Edit Shawn and the Beanstalk (2/27/1995) If the Shoe Fits... (2/28/1995) Room for Everyone (3/1/1995) I Can Be a Firefighter! (3/2/1995) Shopping for a Surprise! (3/3/1995) Any Way You Slice It (6/7/1995) Twice is Nice! (6/8/1995) On the Move (6/10/1995) A Welcome Home (6/11/1995) Classical Cleanup (6/12/1995) Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends (7/24/1995) Gone Fishing! (7/25/1995) At Home with Animals (7/26/1995) It's Raining, It's Pouring... (7/27/1995) Camera Safari (7/28/1995) Who's Who on the Choo Choo? (10/7/1995) Are We There Yet? (10/8/1995) Ship, Ahoy! (10/9/1995) Hats Off to BJ! (10/10/1995) Up We Go! (10/11/1995) Barney's Talent Show (3/26/1996) Barney's Fun & Games (5/21/1996) Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons (8/6/1996) Once Upon a Time USA (11/5/1996) Barney's Sense-Sational Day (1/14/1997) Barney's Musical Scrapbook (5/6/1997) Barney & Friends First Generation Home Videos (1992-1997)Edit Barney's Birthday (1992) Barney's Best Manners (1993) Barney Rhymes with Mother Goose (1993) Barney's Home Sweet Homes (1993) Let's Pretend with Barney (1994) Barney's Alphabet Zoo (1994) Barney Bonus 2 Pack: Barney's Birthday and Home Sweet Homes (1995) Barney's Families are Special (1995) Barney Safety (1995) Making New Friends (1995) Riding in Barney's Car (1995) Barney Songs (1995) Barney's All Aboard for Sharing (1996) Barney's Exercise Circus / Barney's Parade of Numbers (1996) Barney's Colors & Shapes (1997) Stage ShowsEdit Barney Live! in New York City (1994) A Day in the Park with Barney (1995-present) Barney's Big Surprise (1996-1998) Music Cassette/CDEdit Barney's Favorites Vol. 1 (1993) Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 (1994) Barney's Sleepytime Songs (1995) Run, Jump, Skip and Ring (1997) Barney's Big Surprise (1998) Barney's AppearancesEdit Barney's debut in Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Barney, Baby Bop and BJ appeared in Kids for Character Second Generation (1997-2002)Edit Season 4 (1997)Edit Camp WannaRunnaRound (1997) Barney's Adventure Bus (1997) Barney's Good Day, Good Night (1997) First Day of School (11/17/1997) Is Everybody Happy? (11/18/1997) Pennies, Nickels, Dimes (11/19/1997) We've Got Rhythm (11/20/1997) Tick Tock Clocks! (11/21/1997) Waiting for Mr. MacRooney (11/24/1997) Let's Build Together (11/25/1997) It's Tradition (11/26/1997) A Picture of Health (11/27/1997) Play Ball! (11/28/1997) A Different Kind of Mystery (12/1/1997) Going on a Bear Hunt (12/2/1997) Let's Eat (12/3/1997) Tree-Mendous Trees (12/4/1997) Good, Clean Fun! (12/5/1997) Easy, Breezy Day! (12/8/1997) All Mixed Up (12/9/1997) Oh, Brother...She's My Sister (12/10/1997) Once a Pond a Time (12/11/1997) E-I-E-I-O (12/12/1997) Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! (1997) It's Time for Counting (1998) Barney in Outer Space (1998) Barney's Big Surprise (1998) My Party with Barney (1998) Barney's Halloween Party (1998) Down on Barney's Farm (1998) Season 5 (1998)1Edit Books are Fun! (11/2/1998) Trading Places (11/3/1998) Safety First! (11/4/1998) Circle of Friends (11/5/1998) The One and Only You (11/6/1998) Barney's Band (11/9/1998) Try It, You'll Like It! (11/10/1998) Colors All Around (11/11/1998) Howdy, Friends! (11/12/1998) Seven Days a Week (11/13/1998) Hidden Treasures (11/16/1998) A Royal Welcome (11/17/1998) Sweet as Honey (11/18/1998) First Things First! (11/19/1998) Aunt Rachel is Here! (11/20/1998) It's a Rainy Day! (11/23/1998) Easy Does It! (11/24/1998) What's in a Name? (11/25/1998) A Very Special Mouse (11/26/1998) A Package of Friendship (11/27/1998) Barney's Great Adventure (1998) Barney's First Adventures (1998) Sing & Dance with Barney (1999) What a World We Share USA (1999) Walk Around the Block with Barney (1999) Let's Play School (1999) Barney's Night Before Christmas (1999) Season 6 (1999-2000)Edit Stick with Imagination! (11/1/1999) Itty Bitty Bugs (11/2/1999) Grandparents are Grand (11/3/1999) Snack Time! (11/4/1999) A Sunny, Snowy Day (11/5/1999) You've Got to Have Art (11/8/1999) Five Kinds of Fun! (11/9/1999) Count Me In! (11/10/1999) Who's Who at the Zoo? (11/11/1999) Birthday Olé (11/12/1999) Excellent Exercise! (4/3/2000) Brushing Up on Teeth (4/4/2000) A "Little" Mother Goose (4/5/2000) Good Job! (4/6/2000) It's Home to Me (4/7/2000) How Does Your Garden Grow? (4/10/2000) You Can Do It! (4/11/2000) Here Comes the Firetruck! (4/12/2000) Ready, Set, Go! (4/13/2000) You are Special (4/14/2000) More Barney Songs (1999) Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (2000) Super Singing Circus (2000) Be My Valentine, Love Barney (2000) Barney's Musical Castle (1999) Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes (2001) Let's Go to the Zoo (2001) You Can Be Anything (2002) Barney's Beach Party (2002) Round and Round We Go USA (June 5 2002) Barney & Friends Second Generation Home Videos (1997-2002)Edit Good Clean Fun / Oh Brother She's My Sister (1997) Come on Over to Barney's House (2000) A to Z with Barney (2001) Barney's Pajama Party (2001) Stage ShowsEdit Barney's Musical Castle (1999-2001) Barney's Open House (2000) Barney's Zoo Tour (2001) Music Cassette/CDEdit Happy Holidays Love, Barney (1997) Barney's Great Adventure (1998) Barney's Sing-Along: In Outer Space (1998) Barney's Sing-Along: Halloween Party (1998) Barney's Sing-Along: Barney's Great Adventure (1998) Songs in the Key of Purple (1998) I Love to Sing with Barney (1999) Barney's A Great Day for Learning (1999) Barney's Sing-Along: Night Before Christmas (1999) Barney for Baby: Love and Lullabies (2000) Barney Rocks! (2000) Barney's Greatest Hits (2000) Barney's AppearacnesEdit Barney's Movie Float in 1997 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Barney's Gingerbread House Float in 1998 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Barney's Night Before Christmas Float (Santa's Workshop) in 1999 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Christmas Medley Float: Barney's Night Before Christmas in 2000 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Barney's Night Before Christmas Float in 2001 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Barney appeared in the We are Family music video along with characters from fellow children's TV shows. Original Barney Co-ProductionsEdit Hachaverim Shel Barney (החברים של ברני) in Israel Baniwa Chingudeul (바니와 친구들) on KBS Classic Barney Cast (1988-2002)Edit DinosaursEdit Barney (Body: David Voss/David Joyner/Carey Stinson/Josh Martin/Maurice Scott/Antwaun Steele, Voice: Bob West/Duncan Brannan/Tim Dever) Baby Bop (Body: Dao Knight/Jenny Dempsey/Jeff Ayers/Jennifer Romano, Voice: Julie Johnson/Carol Farabee) BJ (Body: Jenny Dempsey/Jeff Brooks/Adam Brown, Voice: Patty Wirtz) ChildrenEdit Michael (Brian Eppes) Amy (Becky Swonke) Tina (Jessica Zucha) Luci (Leah Gloria) Jason (Salim Grant) Adam (Alexander Jhin) Derek (Rickey Carter) Jeffrey (Jeffrey Lowe) Kathy (Lauren King) Min (Pia Hamilton) Shawn (John David Bennett, II) Tosha (Hope Cervantes) Julie (Susannah Wetzel) David (Kenny Cooper) Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) Carlos (Corey Lopez) Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) Juan (Michael Krost) Kenneth (Nathan Regan) Jesse (Dean DeLuna) Rebecca (Erica Reynolds) Hannah (Marisa Kuers) Kristen (Sara Hickman) Kim (Erica Rhodes) Stephen (Chase Gallatin) Alissa (Maurie Chandler) Ashley (Monet Chandler) Keesha (Mera Baker) Robert (Angel Velasco) Chip (Lucien Douglas) Jeff (Austin Ball) Danny (Jeffrey Hood) Curtis (Monte Black) Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) Emily (Hannah Owens) Linda (Adrianne Kangas) Jill (Lana Whittington) AdultEdit Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) OtherEdit Scooter McNutty (voiced by Todd Duffey) Miss Etta Kette (voiced by Brice Armstrong) Booker T. Bookworm (Earl Fisher) Modern (2002-2016)Edit Barney & Friends Edit The Award-Winning Television Show. Third Generation (2006-present)Edit Season 7 (2002)Edit All Aboard! (September 2, 2002) Up, Down and Around! (September 3, 2002) Tea-riffic Manners (September 4, 2002) Puppy Love (September 5, 2002) Bunches of Boxes (September 6, 2002) Stop! Go! (September 9, 2002) Red, Yellow and Blue! (September 10, 2002) Play for Exercise! (September 11, 2002) Come Blow Your Horn! (September 12, 2002) A New Friend (September 13, 2002) Numbers! Numbers! (September 20, 2002) This Way In! This Way Out! (September 27, 2002) Spring Into Fun! (October 4, 2002) Play It Safe! (October 11, 2002) Three Lines, Three Corners (October 18, 2002) A Parade of Bikes (October 25, 2002) It's a Happy Day! (November 1, 2002) My Family and Me (November 8, 2002) Splish! Splash! (November 15, 2002) BJ's Really Cool House (November 22, 2002) Barney's Christmas Star (2002) Barney Songs from the Park (2003) Read with Me, Dance with Me (2003) Barney's Best Manners: Your Invatation to Fun! (2003) Happy Mad Silly Sad (2003) Season 8 (2003-2004)Edit A Fountain of Fun (September 15, 2003) On Again, Off Again (September 16, 2003) Sharing Is Caring! (September 17, 2003) Here Kitty, Kitty! (September 18, 2003) Once Upon a Fairy Tale (September 19, 2003) It's Hot! It's Cold! (September 26, 2003) A Perfectly Purple Day (October 3, 2003) Day and Night (October 10, 2003) Play Piano with Me! (October 17, 2003) A Picture of Friendship (October 24, 2003) A-Counting We Will Go! (May 3, 2004) A Little Big Day (May 4, 2004) A World of Friends (May 5, 2004) Who's Your Neighbor? (May 6, 2004) Squares, Squares Everywhere (May 7, 2004) Let's Go for a Ride! (May 10, 2004) That Makes Me Mad! (May 11, 2004) It's Your Birthday, Barney! (May 12, 2004) It's Showtime! (May 13, 2004) At Home in the Park (May 14, 2004) Barney's Numbers! Numbers! (2004) Season 9 (2004-2005)Edit Everybody's Got Feelings (September 6, 2004) Caring Hearts (September 7, 2004) Let's Make Music! (September 8, 2004) Movin' Along (September 9, 2004) Let Your Creativity Fly! (September 10, 2004) Imagine That! (September 13, 2004) All About Me (September 14, 2004) My Baby Brother (September 15, 2004) Keep on Truckin' (September 16, 2004) I'm a Builder (September 17, 2004) Coming on Strong (May 2, 2005) Let's Play Games! (May 3, 2005) You Can Count on Me! (May 4, 2005) A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes (May 5, 2005) Easy as ABC (May 6, 2005) Look What I Can Do! (May 9, 2005) Making a Move! (May 10, 2005) Home, Safe Home (May 11, 2005) On the Road Again (May 12, 2005) My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist (May 13, 2005) Movin' and Groovin' (2004) Let's Pretend with Barney (2004) Now I Know My ABCs (2004) Barney's Colorful World (2004) Ready, Set, Play! (2004) Let's Go to the Farm (2005) Just Imagine (2005) Everyone is Special (2005) The Land of Make-Believe (2005) Can You Sing That Song? (2005) Let's Go to the Beach (2006) Season 10 (2006)Edit Welcome, Cousin Riff and Special Skills (September 15, 2006) Airplanes and Boats (September 19, 2006) Butterflies and Bugs (September 20, 2006) Shapes and Colors (September 21, 2006) Seeing and Hearing (September 22, 2006) Glad to Be Me and Arts (September 25, 2006) Movement and BJ's Snack Attack (September 26, 2006) Counting and Letters (September 27, 2006) Pets and Vets (September 28, 2006) Winter and Summer (September 29, 2006) Caring and Rhythm (October 2, 2006) Playing Games and Fun with Reading (October 3, 2006) Making Mistakes and Separation (October 4, 2006) Days of the Week and Sharing (October 5, 2006) Rabbits/Ducks and Fish (October 6, 2006) Mother Goose and Fairy Tales (October 9, 2006) Things I Can Do and Differences (October 10, 2006) Dancing and Singing (October 11, 2006) Neighborhoods and Careers (October 12, 2006) China and Kenya (October 13, 2006) Let's Make Music (2006) Season 11 (2007)Edit Pistachio and Full Team Ahead (September 17, 2007) The Magic Words and Litterbot (September 18, 2007) Bop 'til You Drop and The Sleepless Sleepover (September 19, 2007) Little Red Rockin' Hood and The Whole Truth (September 20, 2007) The Wind and the Sun and The Nature of Things (September 21, 2007) The New Kid and Grandpa's Visit (September 24, 2007) The Big Garden and Listen! (September 25, 2007) Lost and Found and Pot Full of Sunshine (September 26, 2007) Trail Boss Barney and Get Happy! (September 27, 2007) For the Fun of It and Starlight, Star Bright (September 28, 2007) Big as Barney and No, No, No! (October 1, 2007) The Emperor's Contest and Beethoven's Hear! (October 2, 2007) Guess Who? and Sweet Treats (October 3, 2007) Best in Show and The Chase (October 4, 2007) Dream Big and That's What a Mommy Is (October 5, 2007) The Shrinking Blankey and The Awful Tooth (October 8, 2007) The Blame Game and What's Your Name? (October 9, 2007) The Magic Caboose and BJ the Great (October 10, 2007) Gift of the Dinos and A Visit to Santa (October 11, 2007) Riff's Musical Zoo and The Princess and the Frog (October 12, 2007)* Let's Go to the Firehouse (2007) Dino-Mite Birthday (2007) Celebrating Around the World (2008) Barney's Animal ABC's (2008) Hi! I'm Riff! (2008) The Best of Barney (2008) Season 12 (2008)Edit Way to Go!: A Travel Adventure (September 15, 2008) The Misbegotten Moon: A Space Adventure (September 16, 2008) The Sword in the Sandbox: A Storybook Adventure (September 17, 2008) Riff to the Rescue!: A Wild West Adventure (September 18, 2008) Lights! Camera! Action!: A Movie Adventure (September 19, 2008) To Catch a Thief: A Mystery Adventure (September 22, 2008) The Magic Lamp: A Travel Adventure (September 23, 2008) The Amazing Captain Pickles: A Hero Adventure (September 24, 2008) A Game for Everyone: A Sports Adventure (September 25, 2008) The Reluctant Dragon: A Fairy Tale Adventure (September 26, 2008)* Once Upon a Dino Tale (2009) Top 20 Countdown (2009) Let's Go on Vacation (2009) Sharing is Caring! (2009) Barney's Jungle Friends (2009) Season 13 (2009)Edit Bienvenido, Barney: Mexico (September 7, 2009) Big Brother Rusty: China (September 8, 2009) ¡Ahora Mismo!: Spain (September 9, 2009) Venice, Anyone?: Italy (September 10, 2009) Sweeter Than Candy: Greece (September 11, 2009) The Music Box: Switzerland (September 14, 2009) The Good Egg: Kenya (September 15, 2009) A Bird of a Different Feather: Hawaii (September 16, 2009) Bonjour, Barney!: France (September 17, 2009) Home Sweet Earth: The Rainforest (September 18, 2009) We Love Our Family (2009) Please & Thank You (2010) Egg-Cellent Adventures (2010) Let's Play Outside (2010) Furry Friends (2010) A-Counting We Will Go (2010) Best Fairy Tales (2010) Musical Zoo (2011) Shapes and Colors All Around (2011) I Can Do It! (2011) 1-2-3 Learn (2011) Big World Adventure (2011) A Very Merry Christmas (2011) I Love My Friends (2012) Season 14 (2010)Edit Gift of the Dinos/Winter (October 4, 2010) Riff's Musical Zoo/Boats (October 5, 2010) The Magic Caboose/Arts (October 6, 2010) Movement/Separation (October 7, 2010) Pistachio/BJ's Snack Attack (October 8, 2010) Bop 'til You Drop/Sharing (October 11, 2010) Little Red Rockin' Hood/Differences (October 12, 2010) Butterflies/The Nature of Things (October 13, 2010) China/Welcome, Cousin Riff (October 14, 2010) Rabbits/Listen! (October 15, 2010) The Big Garden/Get Happy! (October 18, 2010) Big as Barney/The Chase (October 19, 2010) Playing Games/No, No, No! (October 20, 2010) The Emperor's Contest/The Whole Truth (October 21, 2010) Seeing/Beethoven's Hear! (October 22, 2010) Best in Show/Ducks and Fish (October 26, 2010) The Shrinking Blankey/Things I Can Do (October 27, 2010) Mother Goose/Fun with Reading (October 28, 2010) The Blame Game/Airplanes (November 1, 2010) The New Kid/The Princess and the Frog (November 2, 2010) Let's Go to the Moon (2014) Play with Barney (2014) Dance with Barney (2014) Imagine with Barney (2014) Most Huggable Moments (2014) Perfectly Purple (2014) Story Time with Barney (2016) Happy Birthday, Barney! (2016) A Super-Dee-Duper Day! (2016) Clean Up, Clean Up! (2016) Planes, Trains & Cars (2016) All About Opposites (2016) Most Loveable Moments (2016) Let's Go to the Doctor (2016) Dino In The Park (2016) Stage ShowsEdit Barney's Purple Park Tour (2002) Barney's Colorful World (2003-2004) Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour (2006-2007) Barney's 20th Anniversary Concert (2008) Barney's Sprout Concert (2008) Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash! (2010-2011) Music Cassette/CDEdit Start Singing with Barney (2003) The Barney Boogie (2004) Barney's Colorful World LIVE! (2004) The Land of Make-Believe (2005) Let's Go to the Beach (2006) Let's Go to the Farm (2006) Music for Me! (2008) Perfectly Platinum 30 Dino-Mite Songs (2009) Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash! (2011) Barney's AppearacnesEdit Barney's Playtime in the Park Float in 2006 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade "The Best Manners Medley" at Barney's Musical Playground Float in 2006 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Barney's No More 2006 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Barney appeared with Dolly Parton in 2006 to open her Dollywood amusement park Barney on The Sunny Side Up Show in the 2007 Thanksgiving special Barney on The Sunny Side Up Show in 2009 Valentine Special Barney hosted "Sprout's Dino-Mite Valentine's Sing-A-Long" with Dorothy the Dinosaur Barney on The Sunny Side Up Show on August 17 and 18, 2010 to promote Dinosaurs Week Barney appears on The Sunny Side Up Show on November 22, 2011, to receive calls from Sproutlets who have been doing something kind Barney, along with children's characters returned at the 85th Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Barney appeared at CPTV's 50th anniversary special Modern Barney Cast (2016)Edit DinosaursEdit Barney (Body: Carey Stinson / Voice: Dean Wendt) Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) BJ (Body: Jared Harris / Voice: Patty Wirtz) Riff (Body: Adam Brown / Michaela Dietz) ChildrenEdit Gianna (Selena Gomez) Angela (Demi Lovato) Kami (Makayla Crawford) Sarah (Hayden Tweetie) Scott (Alex Wilson) Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) Tony (Zachary Fountain) Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) Beth (Katherine Pully) Mario (Zachary Soza) Jackson (Daven Wilson) Stacy (Alyssa Franks) David (Emilio Mazur) Laura (Julia Nicholson) Miguel (Riley Morrison) Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) Olivia (Brenna Demerson) Tracy (Victoria Lennox) Amy (Molly Wilson) (debut) Sophie (Camille Goldstein) Ethan (Sinjin Venegas) Allison (Mariah Snyder) Emma (Hope Henderson) Lindsey (Ashlan Cunningham) Bethany (Breonna Burnham) Claire (Alexia Bailey) Lacey (Leesa Zimmermann) Lucas (Victor Lopez) Melissa (Mary Wheat) Peter (Preston Strother) Sadie (Cosette Goldstein) Scott (Braeden Kennedy) Bridget (Madison Pettis) Danny (Darrak White) Haley (Christina Burdette) Josh (Cameron Rostami) Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) Riley (Reagan Rees) Samantha (Miranda Money) Abigail (Hayley Sharp) Jason (Cooper Allen McCullough) Jessica (Marisa Salatino) Madison (Abby Loncar) Matthew (Choyse Hall) Patty (Cameron tenNapel) Megan (Lacy Cavalier) Victor (Nathaniel Quijano) Nathan (Preston Falconer) Tyler (Hunter Knoche) Marcos (Jeremy Becerra) Mei (Kathryn Yee-Young) Sofia (Halle Tomlinson) Tori (Ariek Sanders) Lily (Luxy Banner) Myra (Lexi ten Napel) Noah (Keeton Noah) Daniel (Casey Rodriquez) Emma (Deborah Cole) Holly (Justice Moore) Jackie (Kate Aberger) Taylor (Kacie Lynch) Chloe (Athena Hawkins) Destiny (Kennedy Donatto) Grace (Madison McPherson) Jill (Mikayla Abdalla) Joshua (Jeremy Becerra) Layla (Layla Rostami) Connor (Chase Vasquez) Kioko (Keiko Sanders) Rusty (Ben Lux) Eli (Darrack White) Natalia (Montse Hernandez) Maddie (Pia Manalo) Travis (John David Bennett, ll) Katie (Kendall Hashimoto) Logan (Lucas Kim) Olivia (Chaselyn Cochraw) AdultEdit Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) Mr. Copeland (Del Johnson)